Couples
by XxxTen no majutsu-shixxX
Summary: Couples are such a sweet thing but when you broke each other's heart, it was like a million of pieces of your heart has broken. Find out of what will happen in each Fairy Tail Couples.
1. Chapter 1 Love

Couples

Summary: Couples are such a sweet thing, but when you broke each others heart its like a million of pieces of your heart has been broken. And you will find another person that will love you and who will you love. Find out what will happen in each Fairy Tail Couples

Chapter 1 Love( Lucy and Natsu )

It was 5 o'clock that night when Natsu asked Lucy to a romantic dinner.

Lucy's POV

When I woke up from a nap, Natsu was in front of me while I was lying in my bed. I yelled frightening "Natsu! What

are you doing in my bed?!". He told me nervously that he was just going to ask me to go to a romantic dinner. I

took a time to think about it and there's someone saying "Yes, go to a date with him."(Angel) and the other one

was saying "No, do not go with him. He is just a bad boy!"(Devil).I was deeply shocked inside but outside I was

blushing. Just then I agreed because I couldn't just disappoint him. I took my bath and put on my beautiful gown.

7 o'clock that night, me & Natsu are going to the place where we will take a romantic dinner. I was a little bit

nervous of what will happen. I was thinking if it will end up with fun and love or will it be a disaster. But I said to

myself "It will still end with full of romantic things!"

Natsu's POV

I am shocked and blushing because she agreed to go with me to a romantic dinner. The place is full of beautiful

flowers, nice music, and each center of the table has candles and different kinds of flowers. Later on, we started

eating then she asked me if what will we talk about. I said shyly "I….I…..wa…..want…" then she continued to ask

what do I want. I said continuously "to…..know….if…you like me! There, I said it, my question all over my mind. She

said "What are you thinking? Of course I like you! I was also asking myself that does Natsu likes me? That is also

my biggest question in my mind!". Later on, we finished eating and we got home safely, happily and of course, full.

They ended up with great things such as talking, racing bla bla bla and that is all I can say.

I HAVE MANY ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR! Sorry if my story is ugly. I will publish chapter 2 next time because I already have no time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thinking of you

(Back about chapter 1) The dinner. Lucy and Natsu got home lately about 12 o'clock in the middle of the night.

It was 6 o'clock now in the morning when Happy woke up just because he is thinking of Charle. He was thinking

about her because he was so worried about her. He thinks that maybe something had happen to her like maybe

she got into a very big tragedy or anything else that caused her to die, but he thought it was nothing because

Charle was so brave. Later on, Happy was happy because remembered that Natsu had told him that this day they

will go to Wendy and Charle. Then he tried to wake up Natsu and asked "Can we go to Wendy and Charle? You told

me that we will go to them right now.". Then Natsu said while yawning "Next time Happy. We slept early in the

morning about 1 o'clock." Happy tried to ask Lucy but before he can say a word Lucy said "Yeah! Natsu's right!".

Happy decided to do something that Nalu would be very shocked. So he just grabbed some snacks and things to

get ready of.

CHARLE'S POV

I shockly woke up because of my very own nightmare. Actually it was about Happy! My dream is the news in the

Magnolia is "A talking cat with blue fur and white wings in Fairy Tail Guild has died because he was shot in the head

by accident." Then I saw a picture of Happy then I tried to cry so hard and I woke up hardly. I tried to wake up

Wendy but she was snoring so hard. So I decided to run away with my things packed up. I travelled so hard flying

so high and I heard someone shouting "Charle!" over the mountains. Even though I'm tired I flew my way to the

mountains. I heard some snakes, lions and tigers growling and unusual sounds. I travelled and I saw a group of

birds crossed my way and I got hit by 1 of them. I heard the voice nearer and nearer until I found it was Happy after

all!

After they talked about of how they missed each other, they ended up with a lips to lips kiss.

Sorry I am just a 5th grader!


End file.
